With improved standard of livings, there have been expectations about functional fabrics having comfortable, refreshable, and aesthetic. Various yarns and fabrics have been introduced to meet these demands.
The above high-performance, multi-functional yarns and fabrics have been widely used in the field of general clothes as well as sports clothes such as climbing, leisure, and so forth.
Typical examples of functional fabrics are absorbing fabrics, moisture-controlling fabrics, temperature-controlling fabrics like heating or cooling, energy-radiating fabrics (e.g., radiating far-infrared ray or anion), and fabrics for curing or alleviating illness.
Among them, the moisture-controlling fabrics have been rapidly developed with manufacturing technology of fabrics, knitting, and non-woven fabrics. Also, the temperature-controlling fabrics have been improved by containing or printing newly functional materials in/on fabrics.
However, there have been difficulties to improve energy-radiating fabrics. The reason for this is that most of their materials are inorganic substances, so that touch can be damaged and easily left.
Korean Patent No. 0254945 discloses technique for coating elvan and bactericides on fabrics. However, its disadvantage is that disclosed functions are eliminated in laundering fabrics using bleaching agent or detergent.